


Big Bang Gang Bang (or, Seungri asked for this)

by Macabre74



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Seungri is embarrassing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre74/pseuds/Macabre74
Summary: In which Seungri can't keep his mouth shut during an interview so the rest of the band gives him something more productive to do with his mouth later on.





	Big Bang Gang Bang (or, Seungri asked for this)

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this trash, the Maknae is just so cute you can't help but want bad things to happen to him, amirite?

The interview had been going just fine; GD was charming, Daesung was sweet, Top was suave, Taeyang was edgy, Seungri was being adorable. All in all, it was nothing new, nothing exciting, and after the long week they'd had, it was just what they needed, a short, sweet appearance that didn't ask anything spectacular of them. But then came the final question, intended for Seungri. It came from a fan, and those were usually the ones that had to be navigated carefully. _"If you had to spend the night in a single bed with any of the other guys, which one would it be?"_  
  
  
Plastic smiles were pasted into place on every member of the group as the studio audience went wild, and between the four of them, all of their attention was focused on Seungri, as if through sheer force of will they could stop the maknae from saying something that would get them all in trouble. Seungri was, of course, immune to any and all efforts at censorship, and by the gleeful expression on his face, they knew he was about to say something really, really dumb.  
  
He didn't disappoint.  
  
"Well, I'd say GD-hyung," Seungri began, looking over at their leader with his sleepy panda face full of wide-eyed innocence. "But I don't know if me, TOP, _and_ GD could all fit onto a single bed. Maybe a double," he hummed in thought, paying no mind to the moment of silence that descended on the studio, before the fujoshi in the audience lost their collective minds, screaming and clutching one another as they disseminated Seungri's intimation that GD and TOP would already be in bed together.  
  
Looking around with a _What'd I say?_ expression, Seungri was met with four sets of _Wait 'til we get home_ expressions that made him giggle nervously as they went to commercial break.

* * *

"Hold him down, Seunghyun."  
  
"I'm trying, he's squirming all over the place."  
  
Jiyong finished tying Little Seunghyun's arms behind his back with the help of Big Seunghyun pressing his knee into the younger's back. They'd gagged Seungri as soon as they'd gotten him back to the hotel, not giving him the opportunity to try and explain away his ill-conceived response on the show earlier.  Dragging the blonde boy to his knees, Jiyong slapped his cheek, not bothering to be gentle about it.  
  
"That mouth of yours is good for nothing, how many times have we warned you?" Jiyong demanded, exasperated.  
  
Seungri tried to respond, his words muffled beyond comprehension, even as his eyebrows shot up and down, wiggling expressively as he tried to communicate to no avail. It'd be humorous if everyone wasn't so very fed up with Seungri's habit of running off at the mouth at the most inconvenient moments. Jiyong slapped him again, his cheek reddening due to the repeated blows. "Shut up," he warned, as if he hadn't just directly asked Seungri a question.  
  
"You're to stay just like this," Jiyong informed the bound boy, while tying a blindfold around his eyes. "See no evil," he intoned. "Do no evil," he said, tugging the ropes binding Seungri's wrists behind his back. "And most importantly, speak no evil!" he added, stuffing the cloth gag more deeply into Seungri's mouth. "If you move, or get anyone to untie you, you'll be punished again," he further explained. "Just stay here and think about what you're going to do next time someone asks you a question you know better than to try to answer."  
  
Seungri again tried to speak, perhaps offering up some clever answer to Jiyong's hypothetical, and earning himself another slap. "Whatever your answer was, if it wasn't ' _shut up and let someone save me from myself'_ it was wrong." Jiyong rose to his feet then, motioning for the others to join him. "He can spend the night just like this, it won't kill him but maybe it'll make him think before the next time he opens his big mouth."  
  
One by one the band members filed out of Seungri's hotel room. Even if some of them pitied his plight, they all had to admit that he had a problem. His desire to always be the center of attention, to be the wittiest boy in the room, led to situations like this one, where he spoke before thinking. It was as if there was no filter between his brain and his mouth, and they'd all been victims of his verbal diarrhea at some point, leading to an erosion of empathy for him now that he was being punished for it.

* * *

Almost an hour passed before the door to the hotel room opened again, and this time Big Seunghyun was alone. He closed the door quietly behind himself, engaging the lock. Tall and thin and menacing, Seunghyun had long been a source of anxiety for Seungri. They shared a name and the platinum blonde hair color, but other than that they couldn't be more different. Where Seungri was loud and obnoxious and a giggler, Seunghyun the Elder was more of the Strong, Silent type.  
  
That silence was broken now though, as he approached the bound and gagged boy kneeling in the middle of the hotel room floor. "I hadn't realized you paid so much attention to where I spend my nights. Jealous?" He stood over Seungri, looking down at the boy at his feet. "And for the record," he sneered. "If Jiyong and I had a mind to fit you into the bed with us, we'd find a way, don't you worry." So said, he untied the gag from behind Seungri's head, tossing the saliva-soaked strip of ripped red cotton onto the bed. Seungri was working his jaw, getting the circulation flowing again, but before he could get a single word out in his defense, Seunghyun's thumb was in his mouth, pressing down against his tongue firmly. "But since you have so much to say on the matter, how about I give you something else to occupy that big mouth instead?"  
  
Seungri's eyes were still covered, but he could hear the sound of Seunghyun's zipper descending, and his mouth watered around the older boy's thumb not a moment too soon, because one moment his thumb was there, and the next, Seungri's mouth was crammed full of cock. "It's not Jiyong's dick, which I know is what you really want. But mine is bigger, so I'm sure you'll like it just as much." He held the back of Seungri's neck, sawing his length in and out slowly, feeding several inches at a time down the boy's throat. Seungri drooled all over Seunghyun's length, making the whole endeavor wet and sloppy, just how he liked it. "Good boy," Seunghyun praised, his hips moving faster as he gave up all pretenses of being gentle and began fucking Seungri's mouth in earnest. "Yeah, that's good. Use that mouth," he ordered, and Seungri immediately began working his tongue over Seunghyun's shaft and balls as he took the elder down his throat, which was quickly becoming sore.  
  
Soon, Seunghyun's movements became choppy, with short hard thrusts that hurt in the best way, and his fingers tightened around Seungri's neck as his head leaned back. "Fuck!" he cursed under his breath as his first shot of cum painted Seungri's tonsils white. The second spurt was laid over his tongue, and the third painted a stripe over his pretty features. "God, you're a fucking mess," Seunghyun muttered when he finally caught his breath enough to speak, a sheen of sweat on his brow. Wiping his spent cock over Seungri's cheek to clean the cum from the tip, he stuffed himself back into his pants. "I'm going back to bed," he said coldly. "Jiyong's bed," he added pointedly, before tying the gag back in place and patting Seungri's spit and cum streaked cheek sharply. "Sweet dreams." With that, he turned and left the room as quietly as he'd come in.

* * *

Barely ten minutes passed before the door opened again, and it was only due to heightened hearing due to sensory deprivation that Seungri heard the quiet creak of the hinges. "Look at you," came the sound of Youngbae's voice. "You just can't keep yourself out of trouble for five minutes," he said. "It's almost like you like getting punished, like nothing we do will ever stop you from making stupid mistakes. Is that it?" he asked, curling his fingers into Seungri's hair and giving a sharp tug. "Do you like this?" he demanded. "Like getting fucked up, like being marked up and sore through no one's fault but your own?" He yanked Seungri's gag down, not bothering to untie it, and the cloth burned his cheeks on the way down to dangle uselessly around his neck.  
  
"Go ahead, answer, I dare you," Taeyang goaded, and Seungri could hear the schlick-schlick-schlick sound of Taeyang beating his dick in front of his face, even if he couldn't see it. "Stick your tongue out, whore." Seungri complied, his pink tongue extending enticingly, and Taeyang groans, a deep sound full of repressed need. His beliefs wouldn't allow him to actually use Seungri's mouth, homosexuality was wrong. But there was nothing wrong with looking, or so he told himself. So he jacked off in front of Seungri's face, his teeth clenched as he hurled verbal abuse at the younger boy. "I know you like it. There's no other reason you would keep running that mouth of yours, causing trouble. You need to find a better way to get your rocks off, aren't you tired of being the resident cum-dump?"  
  
Gripping Seungri's hair tight enough to draw a whimper from him, it was as if Taeyang was waiting to hear that pained sound, because on cue, his orgasm hit, pumping jet after jet of thick white cum onto Seungri's face and into his hair, the sound of Taeyang's slick, feverishly-paced jerking filling the room, along with his groans. "God, what a slut," he accused Seungri one more time, before shoving the boy away from himself, fixing his own clothes afterwards. "Maybe someone will take pity on you, maybe not. You're pathetic," he claimed, reaching down to undo Seungri's fly. Sure enough, the little blonde was hard as nails, and his cock stood up straight as he kneeled there on the floor. "Disgusting," Taeyang judged one last time, before re-gagging Seungri and exiting the room, closing the door behind himself.

* * *

Seungri's cock was still standing proud when the door opened the next time, though at this point, Seungri had all but lost the ability to tell how much time had passed. His jaw ached, and there was never enough time between being gagged and ungagged for him to try and say anything. "Oh Seungri-ah," sighed Daesung. Seungri's blindfold kept him from being able to see, but he'd recognize that gentle, sympathetic tone anywhere. He mumbled a plea from behind his gag, hoping Daesung would get the gist of what he wanted.  
  
"I can't let you go, you know how Jiyong's temper is," Daesung explained. "But maybe I can help make you more comfortable." Seungri could hear Daesung walking around, could hear the sink running for a moment, and soon enough a gentle hand was against his sloppy, sticky cheek, guiding his chin as a glass of water was tilted to his lips. Seungri swallowed greedily, water running down from the corner of his lips, splashing against his heavy cock. "Whoops," Dae murmured, his eyes fixed on Seungri's cock now that attention had been drawn toward it. "Better clean that up." And with that, he bent to swallow Seungri's dick between his soft lips, earning himself a keening whine from behind the younger's gag.  
  
Daesung was a talented cocksucker, and it'd be a lie to say he wasn't loving every moment of it. There was something about forcing pleasure onto Seungri without the younger being able to consent or protest, that moral grey area he almost never got to indulge in, being the 'good boy' of the group. He bobbed up and down noisily, slurping on Seungri's dick while tugging on his own. Seungri was almost there, he could feel the blindfolded boy tensing up, but Daesung was almost done as well. At the last second, he pulled free with a lewd, wet pop, and got to his feet in time to paint Seungri's face, already stained with copious amounts of cum, with his own pearly white offering.  
  
"I'm sorry Seungri," Daesung panted. "Except not really. You do this to yourself you know, you really do talk too much." He pressed a sweet kiss to Seungri's forehead and offered one more sip of water before taking his leave.

* * *

By this point, Seungri's face was a disgusting mess, his throat was raw from sucking and moaning, he was suffering from a case of blue balls, and his shoulders were so sore that they were beginning to go numb from the strain of being bound for so long. When the door opened this time, he allowed a pitiful moan to emanate from behind the gag.  
  
"Damn, you're wrecked," Jiyong tsked, walking around Seungri to survey the damage done. "Were you a good boy?" the band leader asked, and Seungri nodded his head quickly up and down, a line of spit connecting his chin to the collar of his shirt. "I knew you would be. You're such a naughty thing in public, but you're so good for me where it really counts." Jiyong untied the gag, tossing it aside, and dropped to his knees in front of Seungri. The kiss, when it came, was ferocious, Jiyong claiming Seungri's cum-flavored tongue, aggressively sucking on it while he untied the rope binding Seungri's arms. "Fuck, you taste like sex. So hot. You're so hot baby."  
  
Jiyong ripped the blindfold off of Seungri before pushing him down onto his back, straddling his hips. "Look at me," he demanded, when Seungri's eyes finally adjusted to the light. The boy had immediately looked off to the side, his cheeks flushed red with shame as he imagined what he must look like from where Jiyong was sitting. "You look so good, so depraved, like you were such a good boy for me," Jiyong was hardly sparing with the praise, he wanted Seungri to know he'd done well. "Letting everyone take advantage of you like that, while you were helpless," Jiyong breathed, wrapping his hand around Seungri's cock even as the maknae's hand forced its way into his pajama shorts, gripping Jiyong in turn.  
  
"Haven't had enough?" Ji asked, tonguing the curve of Seungri's ear and savoring the full-bodied shiver that ran through the boy. Seungri shook his head, not trusting himself to speak just yet. Jiyong understood, rolling onto his back and settling Seungri between his legs. The blonde boy licked up and down his shaft, swirling the tip of his tongue around the leaking head of Jiyong's cock. Thrusting his hips upward, Seungri got the hint, swallowing the cock in front of him. He moaned around it, the sound raw and broken as he used every trick he had to get Jiyong off, desperate to taste him. Humming, bobbing, slurping and groaning his way through the most painful blow job he'd ever given, he was soon rewarded with a tense "Fuck, fuuuuuck, oh shit, Seungri-ah, baby, baby I'm cu-" Jiyong's hips snapped upward just as Seungrip slammed down, sealing Jiyong's dick deep inside as spurts of cum shot straight down his throat. When the pulses finally slowed, Jiyong pulled out, letting one weak splatter be added to the mess on Seungri's face before he slumped to the floor, pulling Seungri down on top of him.  
  
"Now that's what that big mouth of yours is for."

* * *

Some time later, that's how Seunghyun found them when he returned, half-dressed and tangled together, panting for breath as Seungri whimpered and shivered his way down from subspace, Jiyong's arms wrapped around him as he crooned sweet, reassuring nothings into his ear. Shaking his head, Seunghyun went into the bathroom, emerging with hot, wet towels he used to clean up both boys. Seungri flinched away at first, but Jiyong pulled him back in, kissing him gently before doing the same with Big Seunghyun as well. Jiyong's hands guided the two Seunghyuns together, and with only minimal hesitation, his pair of platinum blonde lovers kissed. _God this is hot_ , Jiyong thought to himself from his position between the two.  
  
Eventually the kiss broke, and Seunghyun suggested, "Let's get up off this floor. There's a perfectly usable bed right there. And it's definitely big enough for three," he added pointedly, prompting a laugh from the shorter boys, who together clambered to their feet and piled onto the bed with Seunghyun. Stripping each other's clothes off, they made short work of getting Seungri positioned between them, both working in tandem to get him off, over and over again, filling him from both ends until he finally passed out from pleasured exhaustion, and only then did they all sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Big Bang fic and this is what I write. I'm so ashamed, except not really. Leave a comment below if you'd like to see more, I'm an attention whore just like Seungri.


End file.
